DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The aims of the Biostatistics and Data Handling Core are (1) to develop and integrate database repositories for the various sources of data being collected, (2) to assist in the analysis of raw primary data into forms suitable for public dissemination or formal data analysis, (3) to obtain and develop user interfaces to store and retrieve data from our databases, (4) to develop some tools for simple manipulation or visualization of these data, (5) to develop efficient and valid methods of data analysis and (6) to apply these methods to address the specific aims of the three projects. The Core has assembled a team with expertise in biostatistics, genetic epidemiology, bioinformatics, image analysis and data base methods. All the analyses will be performed in collaboration with the project and core leaders. The formation of a National Cooperative Tumor Signatures Group, several of whose members share similar data handling and analysis challenges, and who publish and meet regularly, is expected to be a valuable resource for useful statistical and database ideas, specific techniques and software implementation.